


The Sun and The Moon

by thescatterbrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Extended Metaphor, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, pls love my child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescatterbrain/pseuds/thescatterbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold, alone, and aloof, the moon was just waiting to meet the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of finally finishing season two and going on a major haikyuu binge

Kageyama was the moon.

In grade school his face was round and pale, his black hair resting over his features like a shadow. It was no wonder he was put as the moon in every play the school put on with his wide, white face. 

When Kageyama discovered volleyball, he thought the ball was the moon. No one could take their eyes off of it and feared the moment it would hit the ground. Kageyama trained hard, learning to serve, set, and spike. He found his skill as a setter, and realized he still was the moon. The ball was the tide, and he controlled its ebb and flow. He could put the tide in high or draw it back low, depending on his spiker. The water was at his whim. Kageyama was the moon and the ball was the tide and his team was the earth, grounding the tide so that the moon didn’t drown. 

He could change the tide as quickly as one could blink. The earth, however, couldn’t open its eyes fast enough. The team wasn’t receiving his tosses. Eventually, the earth let go of the tide all together. Kageyama was crowned king, too powerful for the rest of his team. He was drowning.

Drowning meant suffocating, all alone in a dark place. Kageyama was on the dark side of the moon. Scary, foreign, unapproachable. He had lost his baby fat and innocent face. His expression was set in a permanent scowl. All he had with him was the tide, but no earth to keep him from drowning, no team to keep up with him and help him secure his place in the stars. He was the moon, cold and lonely. 

Then he met the sun. 

Hinata was bright and colorful, full of cheeriness and smiles. He was pure energy and athleticism, compressed in a small form so that it became incredibly concentrated. If cities could run on enthusiasm, Hinata was a lifetime-supply generator for the world. Kageyama hated him. He was competition, in his eyes, not a teammate. Kageyama couldn’t trust teammates anymore. He had no earth, and knew the sun was a star just waiting to burn out so that it could destroy everything. 

He realized that Hinata was incredible. He could jump to twice his own height, and was fast. Fast enough to hit his tosses. Kageyama was floored. And then he realized, he was _floored_. He felt steady ground. He wasn’t drowning anymore. The earth had claimed back the ocean, and Kageyama was no longer suffocating in a tide he couldn’t support on his own. He thought Hinata was the earth, but found that this new team, this cosmo trapped in a team trying to claw its way back to the top, were all ready to take on the tide. He had a team full of earth, and a sun to send the tide fizzling out on the other side of the net. 

Kageyama was starting to learn that maybe he didn’t need to be a team on his own. 

Hinata wasn’t competition. Well, he was, but not the way Kageyama thought at first. He wasn’t a force waiting to destroy Kageyama. He was a flame that was fueling Kageyama to be better. They pushed each other to work their hardest and become stronger, because Hinata was the sun and Kageyama was the moon, and they were made to reflect each other and give life and light and a fresh start to the earth. 

“I beat you,” Hinata would say after they raced to the gym. 

“You wish,” Kageyama replied. It was all they needed to say, because they knew it was really a tie and that they were not opponents. They didn’t question it when they fit into each other’s lives and it just made _sense_. The team didn’t question it when they became one on the court and their chemistry boiled into something big and bright and beautiful because the earth knows that the sun and moon are a fact that is just meant to be. The other teams would stare with slack jaws as if they were blind and the light was something they had just become aware of. 

They question it when they kiss, but only for a second. 

Hinata’s lips are fire and magma and are a force of gravity drawing Kageyama in. He had thought Hinata was wonderful on the court for so long and wondered he was this striking off as well. He found that Hinata was hot energy that was consuming him and all Kageyama wanted was to get lost in it. He was cold and stony and this warmth that Hinata supplied from within him was intoxicating. 

His fingers were fluid, burning into Kageyama’s neck and face and hair like solar flares, and Kageyama couldn’t get enough. On the court, they were even stronger. Hinata was seeming to glow even brighter than ever and the moon was there to reflect his light back onto the earth. The team was gaining traction for the first time in years, and the sun and the moon were to thank. They were more in sync than ever and the earth could only guess as to why. 

“They’ve gotten over that rivalry they had when they first joined,” Daichi would say.

“Or they’ve become better friends and push each other,” Suga would add.

“Would it be crazy to ask if they’re dating?” Asahi would quietly cut in. The third years would share a look, knowing that it was a possibility. 

Kageyama and Hinata didn’t tell the team. They kept a private light between themselves, not out of fear but for the sake of privacy. The earth was always between the sun and the moon, so when they got time alone, they savored it. 

Kageyama thought that Hinata was fiery and wonderful. He was the first person that held the tide for him, and the first person that made Kageyama realize that the moon was not meant to be alone. Hinata was heat and energy and smiles and Kageyama was letting himself be consumed.

He was drowning. 

He was _drowning_. 

Kageyama was letting Hinata fill his lungs instead of air and burn him from the inside out. He just wanted to feel Hinata’s hot touch against his cool skin, feel the glory of showing off their quick to other teams, feel that giddy feeling that made him want to smile when Hinata looks at his hands after a spike or looks at Kageyama like he was the entire galaxy instead of the moon. 

He wanted to reflect Hinata’s warmth and happiness back at him. 

“You’re bright as the sun,” Kageyama whispers when he thinks Hinata can’t hear him. They are alone and staring at the stars, still jittery from the adrenaline of a game. 

“You’re as beautiful as the moon,” Hinata whispers back.


End file.
